


Ghost x Reader Oneshots/Drabbles

by Blue_Anymore



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, But in a sexy way, Choking, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fivesome?, Fluff, Ghouls, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Lots of come, Lots of different things, M/M, Magic, Mating, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Tags May Change, This is just me being self indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, Witches, blood drinking probably, demons and vampires have a very good sense of smell -wink-, did I mention oral sex?, foursome maybe?, growling probably, horny horny horny, hot hot hot stuff, i have ideas, idk what I'm doing lmao, just for fun, limo sex, nihil has experience what can I say, no babies pls don't ask, protectiveness is my kink, size difference kink, some of this is just porn, the quarantine has made me infinitely more horny and I'm not mad about it tbh, vampires at some point probably, we just met but -shrug- sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Anymore/pseuds/Blue_Anymore
Summary: Unfortunately, my ADHD has made it impossible for me to complete any of the fics I start (and I have started MANY) so you get this! Requests are encouraged. Hope this isn't shit.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Nameless Ghoul(s)/Reader, Papa Emeritus I/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Reader, Papa Emeritus/Reader, Special Ghoul/Reader, Tobias Forge/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Intro/Request Info.

I've never written or posted anything on ao3 so if things are a bit fucky I apologize.

So I absolutely love writing and I absolutely love Ghost but, unfortunately, I am super ADHD. I become dangerously obsessed with something, dedicate all my time to it, then eventually move on to another obsession. I've started many, many, many fanfics that I've just never had the desire to finish (seriously I have a ridiculous amount of drafts saved) because I have such an ambitious plan for each and every one of them but I get bored before I can finish it SO I've decided to compromise and just stick to doing oneshots/drabbles for now.

IF YA HAVE A REQUEST LEMME KNOW ALSO FAIR WARNING: THE VAST MAJORITY OF THIS WILL BE EITHER YOUNG NIHIL OR PAPA III BECAUSE THEY'RE MY FAVES AND THEIR CHAPTERS WILL MOST LIKELY BE LONGER THAN OTHERS.

*I ONLY WRITE SELF-INSERTS.

*I'M TOTALLY FOR WRITING SMUT.

*LEAVE REQUESTS HERE INCLUDING THE GENDER OF THE READER (I'M A WOMAN SO I MIGHT WRITE A DUDE A LITTLE BIT WEIRD BUT I'LL TRY ALSO I'M TOTALLY OKAY WITH WRITING A TRANS READER SO DON'T HESITATE TO ASK OR YOU CAN REQUEST GENDER NEUTRAL) AND ANY SPECIFICITIES WITH YOUR PROMPT.

*YOU CAN REQUEST PREFERENCES JUST INCLUDE WHICH CHARACTERS YOU WANT ETC.*

*I WILL WRITE FOR:  
Papa III  
Papa Nihil (young or old)  
Papa IV/Copia  
Papa II  
Papa I (if you really want, just know that I've never written him before)  
Sister Imperator (does anyone want this? I've never seen it before but if you want it I'll write it)  
Special Ghoul Tobias (NOTHING AGAINST HIS WIFE IT'S JUST FANFIC)

I'll write preferences for any of the era 4 ghouls but probably not fully-fledged one shots because I'm not super into them and I'm not all that confident in my ability to write them in a way that doesn't make me want to set my laptop on fire.

I WILL NOT WRITE:

Anything about the ghouls other than era 4.

Anything involving pregnancy/babies/having kids. It makes me uncomfortable so I'd really just rather not, sorry!

Anything like "what if he got too mad and accidentally punched you uwu" - I've read that before and it's disgusting. None of these characters would do that. If you think that's normal IT IS NOT. IF SOMEONE DOES THAT TO YOU *PERIOD* IT IS ABUSE *PERIOD*

on that note: ABUSE OF ANY KIND COMING FROM THESE CHARACTERS. THEY WOULD NEVER.

If you have any questions, because I'm sure I forgot something (thanks ADHD), feel free to ask :)

(smiley face because this is so aggressive? I didn't mean for it to be lmao)


	2. What a Beautiful Mess We've Made - Young Papa Nihil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Papa Nihil finds you wandering alone on the street. Nastiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a criminally small amount of fan fiction about young Nihil, so I decided to do something about it. This is the most self-indulgent thing I've done in a while...y'all tell me what you think.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T SPEAK ITALIAN NOR DO I KNOW ANYONE WHO DOES. IT'S PROBABLY ATROCIOUS AND I'M SORRY BUT I DID MY BEST.

Patience. Patience was her first mistake. Waiting outside for hours on end and being rejected when it came her turn. She cursed. Never again. Never again.

She'd heard that before.

She began making her way home, shoes angrily slapping the sidewalk as she muttered a string of colorful words. She heard a few unordinary, sexual jeers, suddenly deeply regretting the decision she'd made in blinding anger.

The street seemed to stretch on forever now, strange men occupying every corner, lurking in the abundance of shadows in the city. _Were those footsteps behind her? Fuck_.

"Cara," an Italian lilt brought her from her panicked thoughts.

It was a man, sitting in the back of a sleek, black limousine. The window was cracked enough for her to see black and white paint on his face and around his mismatched eyes — one green, one icy blue, almost white.

"Come," he requested gently, "there's a man following you."

And there was, indeed, a man following her.

Against all rational thought and all of the things the logical part of her was screaming, she obeyed, entering the limo wordlessly and taking the seat across from him.

"Guidare," the man called out in what sounded like Italian and she watched out the window as they began driving away.

She let out a breath and it was only then that she looked at him, or at least, _really_ looked at him.

"Cara mia," he spoke in a soothing voice and her lips parted slightly.

He was peering at her over the top of sunglasses with peachy, star-shaped lenses, dissimilar eyes making her feel utterly exposed. The paint on his face was much more than she originally thought; covering his entire face, black around his eyes, a sort of upside down heart on his nose, it was filled in below his cheekbones and drawn in lines over his lips, resembling teeth, and wherever there wasn't black there was white. The skeletal paint was only on his face, however, smooth, pale skin on his chest exposed by the unbuttoned nature of his sheer, flowing purple button up with small, golden, upside down crosses covering it. The collar of his shirt was lined in dark purple, almost black fur, fluffed up and almost comically large but framing his skeletal face with his messy black bob in a such a way that is mesmerized her rather than made her laugh. His long, silver chain necklace matched his shirt, with purple accents and one big upside down cross hanging from it. His posture was...very relaxed, back resting lazily on the firm cushioning behind him, one arm resting on his knee, fingernails painted purple, fingers covered in golden rings, barely hanging on to a small champagne glass, maybe a little less than halfway full. His other leg was resting on the seat, in a half criss-cross-Apple-sauce position, making his legs spread wide — not rudely so, though his fitted, high-waisted, almost-Black-almost-purple and gold striped trousers and the fact that his shirt was tucked into the waistband made it a bit distracting. His other hand, also covered in rings, rested near his right knee. His shiny black booties reflected the pink light in the back of the limousine, somehow so graceful to be so careless.

She wondered how he managed to look so masculine and intimidating and _attractive_ in that getup.

"It's dangerous to walk the streets alone — especially when you're a woman," he said, sipping from the glass he held, "especially at this time."

Normally so feisty and quick to bite back, she felt strangely at a loss for words. A weak "I can take care of myself" was all she could manage in the moment.

He chuckled lowly. "Oh, I know you can."

Her blood ran cold. _He was joking, right? Mocking her? Why had she gotten into the limo with him? Well, it was that or being raped and murdered by someone else. At least the seat was comfy._

"Are you mocking me?"

He laughed fully that time, slapping his knee and looking at her fully now. "I know your secret, carina."

A beat.

"What secret?"

He scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows and downing his drink before setting it aside. "Don't play dumb with me. You're a witch."

_Fuck._

He chuckled. "You were spellbound up until very, very recently, yes?"

He took her guarded silence as a "yes."

"I felt it the moment you broke the spell," he hummed, closing his eyes at the memory, "I could feel your power miles away."

"What do you want," she found herself snapping slightly, angry and unnerved and inconvenienced. This night had not gone the way she wanted it to at all.

He opened his eyes. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She softened a bit.

"I knew your parents," he admitted, taking on a more somber tone.

Her eyes widened and her guard fell entirely. "What?"

He nodded. "They were members of the Church of Night under my father. I'm so sorry for what happened to them. I wish I could've helped." He paused. "I am Papa Nihil, or Zero, or Emeritus, if you prefer."

"Oh," she gaped a bit at him, suddenly very embarrassed by her behavior and her unbelievable ignorance, "I'm sorry, I-I had no -"

"Shh, don't fret over such a silly misunderstanding, carina," he pardoned her, resisting a chuckle as she visibly relaxed. "I simply wanted to talk with you and...offer you a place at the Church of Night."

She gasped. "Papa, I've never..."

"I know, I know," he assured her, waving her worries away, "just think about it. Our doors will always be open to you."

"Thank you, Papa."

He leaned forward, placing a friendly hand on her thigh and looking at her intently with his mismatched eyes. "I mean it, cara. Never hesitate."

She nodded, not trusting her voice not to falter under his hot stare or their sudden close proximity. Suddenly, his hand felt much, much more than friendly. She squeezed her thighs together subconsciously, inwardly cursing at herself as she felt wetness gathering between them.

His eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh, cara," he all but moaned, "that sweet smell."

"Oh, Papa," she said, completely horrified, "I'm so sorry." She avoided his gaze, her face burning at her behavior.

His grip tightened on her thigh, traveling upwards ever so slightly and making her stop to brave a look at him.

"Papa..."

 _"_ _Oh, bella,"_ he breathed, _"Hai un profumo dolce come il miele."_ His hand strayed higher.

Papa's eyes scorched her skin, mostly pupil by now as they drank her in. "Voglio bere il tuo dolce nettare, mia bellissima ragazza." He took the edge of her dress between his thumb and his index finger.

"Papa..." she practically whined, the slickness between her legs becoming impossible to ignore.

"Do you want me, tesoro?" He knew the answer already, from the sweet smell and her flushed skin and her quick little breaths.

"Yes..." she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, bellissima ragazza," he chuckled almost menacingly, leaning in until his lips nearly touched her ear, "What do you want me to do?"

"Papa," she moaned, pouting when he tsked.

"I'm afraid that's not an answer, carina. Tell me: _what do you want me to do to you?_ "

She breathed. "I want you to fuck me senseless."

"As you wish."

His hand finally reached where she wanted it most, teasing her through her soaked panties.

"Already so fucking wet, cara," he hissed in her ear, "and I've hardly touched you." He pushed her panties aside, shoving two fingers into her and humming as she squealed. "So fucking tight, even around my fingers. I wonder if you can even take my cock. Such a little thing, you are."

She made a noise somewhere between pain and pleasure.

"Oh, Tesoro, I'll take the pain away, I promise."

He tested in and out, painfully slowly, speeding up and curling his fingers when her pained noises became noises of bliss.

"Ooh, Papa..." she moaned as he picked up speed, pressing the pad of his thumb against her clit and rubbing in small circles as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her core.

"Oh, carina, you're trembling," he teased, pumping and pressing even harder and faster, savoring her mewls as he did.

She came undone around his fingers, juices coating his fingers, the seat, her dress and her panties.

It was a delicious sight.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. "Oh, dolce Lucifero hai un sapore così buono; dolce come l'odore. Perfetto." He laid her down along the seat and spread her legs, not missing the blush that seemed to spread over her entire body.

She tried to close her legs and he growled.

"I'm going to lap at your cunt until you can't stand straight. Open up for Papa."

Her blush intensified, which he didn't think was possible, and he chuckled at it, lowering his face to her heat and inhaling the scent of her soaked panties. With one swift motion they were gone, torn and discarded on the floor of the limo. "Questa è casa mia. Così bagnata, così calda, così pronta per me..."

He placed a few light, slow, tender kisses everywhere but where she really wanted him.

"Papa," she groaned impatiently, "don't tease me..."

A harsh slap to her cunt made her yelp and suddenly he was centimeters away from her face, fingers curled into her hair to make her look at him. "You don't ever give me orders. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes," she choked out, eyes wide as she took in his ferocious expression.

He released her hair. "I'll let it slide this one time, because it's our first, but never again. Understood?"

She nodded, earning another slap to her cunt. "Ah, Papa," she cried.

"Words, carina."

"Yes, Papa. I understand."

"Brava bambina," he purred, returning to her red cunt; he might've pitied her had she not been dripping onto the seat. He decided to have a bit of mercy, pressing a kiss to her clit before flattening his tongue and running it along her slit.

She jerked a bit beneath him, gasping like a virgin.

His hand clamped onto her waist with a bruising grip, her yelp spurring him on as he worked circles around her clit.

"Papa," she gasped.

"Oh, you're so sensitive, carina," he hummed, "I intend to take full advantage of it." His head dipped down to her heat once again, hands bunching her dress up around her hips as he held them down. He grazed her clit with his teeth, sucking and licking until she was howling beneath him. He lapped greedily at her opening, eyes rolling back in his head as she twitched and moaned at the release. 

She blushed as he pulled away, licking his lips and staring down at her with lascivious, lidded eyes. _What was she doing? And why was she enjoying it so much? She just met this man...but sweet Lucifer, his eyes, his mouth, his hands, the messy black hair falling over his_ _forehead...how could she be expected to resist him? How could anyone be expected to resist him?_

"Stai così bene in rosso, tesoro," he purred, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

She couldn't understand him and she figured he knew that. Embarrassment flooded her and she closed her legs, crawling backwards slightly. "Papa, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry..." 

"Dolcezza, you can't possibly think I'm done with you." He grabbed her legs and pulled her back to him, relishing her squeak and taking her vulnerable position as a perfect opportunity to grind his clothed bulge against her wetness.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned, clamping her hand over her mouth. She'd never sounded more like a porn star than she did in that moment, in the back of the demon Pope's limousine, soaking the front of his pants, staining the seat beneath her.

"You moan like a filthy whore," he hissed against her ear, still grinding against her. "If you try to stay quiet I'll force it out of you." He grabbed her wrist roughly and pinned it by her head. His lips crashed into hers for the first time and she moaned against them, uncertain that she could handle any more stimulation.

She gasped when she felt something hard pressing into her heat and he chuckled wickedly.

"Oh, Lucifer. I don't think if I can do it. I don't think it'll fit."

"I'll make it fit." He propped himself higher up on his knees, grabbing her hips and sinking into her dripping cunt without hesitation, her whines only encouraging him. "Fammi vedette le tue tette." He clutched the neckline of her dress and pulled it down with such force that it ripped in two, her breasts bouncing free. His eyes followed them as if in a trance, up and down, bouncing with every harsh thrust into her. "Perfetto. Così fottutamente bella."

Pink bloomed on her skin, a thin layer of sweat covering her.

He fucked her harder, savoring her helpless cries. "Fuck me senseless," he quoted her with a laugh, gripping her legs and placing them on his shoulders, reaching even deeper inside of her.

She wailed at the change, tears falling down her cheeks at his merciless pounding. It hurt terribly but he stretched her _so well._ "Fuck, Papa," she sobbed, gripping one of her tits since there were no sheets.

"Fucking whore," he growled, "so tight." 

"Ah, fuck," she screamed.

"Do you want to come, puttanella?"

"Yes!"

"Then come. Come for Papa."

She clenched around him, arching her back and putting her tits on display as her juices soaked his long, thick cock.

He enjoyed the sight, still thrusting into her almost violently and only pulling out when she relaxed, stroking his length above her and watching her chest heave. Hot, white ropes of some coated her tits and he groaned when he saw it, admiring her red skin and tear-stained face. 

She watched him, taking her bottom lip into her mouth when she saw his cock; he was big, covered in her juices and returning the favor. 

His hand went to her chest, massaging his come over her tits before he lowered his head to lick her clean, making her twitch from overstimulation. He sat up again and took another look at her with fresh eyes. "My, what a beautiful mess we've made, carina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slow, dramatic exhale* Hope it wasn't too cringey, also hope you guys don't mind me saying "she" rather than "you" that just doesn't feel right to me. Writing this in my kitchen felt so naughty? The quarantine has lowered my standards. Anyhoo, the description of Nihil 𝚠̶𝚊̶𝚜̶ ̶𝚜̶𝚞̶𝚙̶𝚎̶𝚛̶ ̶𝚕̶𝚘̶𝚗̶𝚐̶ ̶𝚋̶𝚎̶𝚌̶𝚊̶𝚞̶𝚜̶𝚎̶ ̶𝙸̶ ̶𝚓̶𝚞̶𝚜̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚌̶𝚘̶𝚞̶𝚕̶𝚍̶ ̶𝚗̶𝚘̶𝚝̶ ̶𝚛̶𝚎̶𝚜̶𝚒̶𝚜̶𝚝̶ was based on an absolutely INCREDIBLE piece of fan art by @lemore___ on instagram! This entire chapter was honestly inspired by that one picture. Hope you enjoyed the shameless filth. Also, the whole witch thing at the beginning felt out of place to me but I took this from a fic I was working on about a week ago (I made some changes and took a different turn with this oneshot lmao) and it was essential to the plot and I didn't feel like changing it.


	3. Something A Little Darker - Papa III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa is notorious for his habits in the bedroom. When he finds out your little secret he might have no other choice but to tone it down. He never was very good at self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nastiness ahead.

She'd heard stories about him in the bedroom. She'd seen sisters limping upon leaving his room, sometimes with red, irritated skin on their wrists, sometimes even with bruises and bite marks. She didn't quite believe all the things she'd heard, some of them, sure - it was the third, after all - but not all of it seemed realistic, or possible.

Being a virgin in the Church of Night was bound to draw attention to her, she knew that, but the fact that it was him shocked her.

He approached her after one of his sermons, a wicked grin on his face as he did. "Sister, it's a pleasure to see you on this fine evening."

"The pleasure is mine, Papa," she responded politely, adjusting her gown as an excuse to avoid his gaze.

"Would you mind accompanying me to my room? I'd like to speak with you about something."

Her lips parted, eyebrows lifting at the strange request. "Of course, Papa."

And so he led her to his room, the hallways of the ministry seeming much, much longer than they did any other day.

"Tell me, Sister," he began, making her anxiety spike, "did you enjoy my sermon?"

She let out a breathy laugh of relief. "I always do, Papa."

"I'm so glad," he said with a smile as they reached the door to his room. He unlocked and opened the door, motioning for her to go first.

She entered the room silently, feeling a bit like an intruder in Papa's grand bedroom.

There was a huge window on the wall across from the door, looking out over one of the gardens and bits and pieces of the castle. There was a giant, mahogany bed to her left with a silky, royal purple duvet, and a massive fireplace to her right.

She felt out of place, like she'd stepped into a dream.

Papa closed the door behind them, immediately removing his mitre before moving to his papal robes. "I love my position, but the robes are a bit...restrictive - limiting my movement, my expression."

She smiled and turned to him as he put his robes away, standing now in his regular suit. "I understand."

"That's nice to hear, Sister," he said, taking a few steps toward her and hinting that there was more, "but I'm afraid that's not why I asked you here."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, what is it, Papa?"

"There is a rumor being whispered around the ministry," he paused, becoming a bit more serious, "that you are a virgin."

Her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Don't worry, dear sister," he soothed, "you're not here to be punished. I brought you here to make you...an offer."

"Oh...?"

"I'd be happy to take that pesky virginity off your hands."

Red bloomed on her cheeks at what he was suggesting; Papa as your first time sounded all at once horrifying and exhilarating. If the stories were true...

"Don't be afraid, carina," he purred, stepping a bit closer and reminding her of a snake; all narrow expressions, fangs practically dripping with poison, always ready to strike, "consent is extremely important. I'd never force you into anything, but I should warn you: virgins are not handled so lightly with my brother and, if the rumors are found to hold any merit, he will do something about it."

Her breath hitched in her throat and suddenly he was too close. She could feel the strange lack of heat he emitted and somehow it thrilled her all the same. _Was this mind control? Was it true what they said about the power of the bloodline? When was the last time there was a vampire so powerful? She knew vampires were naturally magnetic: a design to attract prey, but she never expected to feel so much like a moth drawn to a flame. She was flying too close to the sun._

"Do you want me to touch you, cara?"

"Papa..."

"I know," he hummed, stepping closer until he was mere inches from her, "it can be...overwhelming. The inexperience," he paused, barely grazing his gloved fingers over her arm, "is what makes me tremble."

"What would you do to me?" She had to know. She had to know what she was agreeing to before she threw herself into his arms.

His eyes moved from her arm to her eyes and suddenly they seemed darker. It made a chill go down her spine.

"I'll go easy on you, at first," he explained, running his fingers over her shoulders and to her pulse point, eyes following, "but you should know, cara mia, I can only restrain myself so much. I've been looking for an excuse to get you in bed for a while now."

Lucifer, as if it couldn't get any more embarrassing now he could feel how fast her heart was beating.

"My...cara..." He breathed, only now showing a bit of a loss of control, "I need you now to say yes or no."

How could she possibly say no to him? How could she resist his perpetual smirk, his mismatched eyes, his raven hair, gelled back but still managing to fall every which way, his hands on her?

"Yes."

His head dipped down to meet her so gently that it took her breath away. He placed a single, slow kiss to her lips, sending waves of electricity throughout her body.

She was suddenly very aware of just how inexperienced she was.

"It's hard for me to decide where to start with you," he admitted thoughtfully, tapping his chin, "I don't normally have this problem, but I want to savor you, (y/n)."

A pause.

"Remove your dress."

She did as she was told, with trembling hands and uneven breaths. Her face burned when her dress fell to the floor, his eyes hungrily taking her in once it did.

She fidgeted under his gaze. She'd never been seen this way — with so little clothing — by anyone before. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he changed his mind? What if he was disappointed?

He was not disappointed.

"Oh my," he hummed, "cara mia...bellissima...how you're still a virgin I'll never understand." His eyes roamed her body.

Her breathing was shallow; the overwhelming anticipation and anxiety of what was to come made it difficult. She could hardly think with his eyes on her.

"Papa, what now?"

He let out a dark laugh. "I'll take it from here, cara." He lifted her into his arms with surprising ease and no warning, making her squeak at the suddenness and setting her on the plush mattress.

She fell against his lavish bedspread, hair fanned out around her head, skin already flushed from what little he had done. She was making it incredibly difficult for him to take his time with her.

"If, at any point, you want me to stop, I want you to say "mercy," do you understand?"

"Yes."

He settled himself between her legs, head dipping down and lips pressing against the tender skin beneath her ear. He smiled when he felt her shiver beneath him. "So responsive, so sensitive..."

"Papa, please," she whined, squirming and clenching her thighs together, desperate for friction.

"You make it so hard to resist," he hummed in her ear, one hand gripping her hip. His fangs grazed her neck, eliciting the sweetest gasp, "but we both must be patient."

She gripped the sheets as one of Papa's gloved hands glided over the plane of her stomach, teasing the waistband of her panties before finally slipping underneath the soft fabric.

He made little circles over her clit for a moment, before abruptly stopping and removing his hand. He smirked at her hopeless whine, keeping eye contact and slowly taking his glove between his teeth to pull it off.

"I want to feel how wet you are for me, carina."

His hand slipped beneath her panties again, spreading her folds to examine the wetness between them. He growled, leaning close to her ear again. "If your heart beats any faster I won't be able to resist tasting you."

He plunged two fingers into her heat, enjoying the little, pained noise that left her lips in his violent lust. The mix of the sweet slick on his fingers and her increased blood flow was making it more and more difficult for him to stay in control.

She was gasping and letting out delicate moans within moments, eyelids fluttering shut at the unfamiliar feeling.

While it was a magnificent sight, the animal in him was making him crave something a little darker.

His fangs grazed her pulse point and he added another finger, biting down very slightly as she jolted and arched her back so her scantily clad chest grazed his. He rode her through her first orgasm, shoving his fingers deep into her and becoming a bit frustrated by her soft noises. He removed his fingers, sitting up on his knees and sucking them clean. He tore her panties away and lazily pulled her bra down over her stomach, practically drooling as her breasts bounced free. He palmed himself over his trousers, extremely pleased with what he saw.

Her jaw dropped as he undid his pants and pulled out the much larger than expected object of her desire. She had no time to recover, crying out as he entered her.

He laughed shamelessly, fully aware that she hadn't used the safe word and, honestly, pleasantly surprised. His new goal was to make her scream his name. He'd feel bad once it was over and he remembered his promise to her. Normally, that promise was so easy to keep but something about her made him want to chain her up in his room so no one else would ever have to pleasure of seeing her again. All his. The thought made him twitch. His fingers dug into her hips.

"You're mine. You know that?" He growled when she didn't answer, smacking her cheek.

Her hands flew above her head, the dark energy he emitted rendering them immobile.

"Fuck! I'm yours! Papa!"

She came around him, clenching and gasping before finally relaxing. She started when he shifted her hips, pulling her closer to him and burying himself deeper into her wetness.

"What a whore," he hissed, staring sadistically down at her, "soaking my cock, dripping all over my sheets." One hand kept a brushing grip on her hip while the other smoothed over her stomach, fondling her breasts roughly before landing over her throat. He squeezed lightly, then a little bit harder when she twitched and clenched around him.

"Filthy girl. You like it when I choke you, don't you? Fottuta merda..."

"Papa," she screamed, forgetting there were other people in the ministry due to the unbelievable bliss and slight pain he was giving her. She came again, more violently this time.

He turned her over, pulling her back against his chest and sinking her down onto his cock.

She wanted him to stop but needed him to continue. How could she stop when he filled her so perfectly?

He began bouncing her on his cock, savoring the sounds of her losing her composure even more than before. He buried his head in her neck, stroking her clit and groping hungrily at her tits.

Her skin was hot against his face, the blood rushing beneath it in a way he'd never felt before. It was painfully tempting. His fangs grazed her neck.

"Do it," she breathed and he would've asked her to repeat it or asked if she was sure but between her tight, wet cunt around his cock and the delicious smell of her blood, he couldn't bring himself to prolong the inevitable.

His fangs sank into her neck, the overwhelming pleasure that always came with it bringing them both closer to a powerful orgasm. He drank from her, losing himself in her otherworldly taste, still thrusting into her and stroking her. He spread her legs a bit wider.

She barely made a sound when she released on his throbbing cock, practically babbling at the warmth as it twitched and he came inside her.

He cleaned her neck with his tongue, holding her up as she seemed to have lost control over her body. The taste of her blood mingled with her sweat and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, cara mia. I've never lost control in such a way before. It's never been so difficult, but you are something different entirely."

"Papa, I can hardly move..."

"Don't worry, carina." He removed himself from her, gently laying her down and leaving. He returned — she had no concept of how long it had been — removed her bra fully, and scooped her into his arms, carrying her into his equally grand bathroom. He helped her into his large bathtub.

She groaned as the hot water met her aching skin. Now that her mind was a bit clearer, the situation made her pause. She'd heard many stories of him in the bedroom, but none of the aftercare. As far as she knew there was no aftercare. So what was this? Perhaps he just felt guilty for breaking his promise. The thought made her frown.

"You don't have to do this," she said furrowing her eyebrows. "You went as fast as I wanted you to; there's no need for an apology bath." She looked away from him.

He snorted softly. "Is that what you think this is?"

She looked at him, feeling a bit stupid for being so clueless.

"While it is true that my other...partners are more experienced and resilient...aftercare with them is not something that appeals to me," he admitted, taking a wet towel and running it over her arm. "As I said earlier: you are something different entirely."

That silenced her for the rest of the bath. When it was over he helped her out, drying her off and letting her borrow one of his shirts.

"It's okay, Papa," she insisted, flushing at the implication despite the fact that he brought her to orgasm multiple times, "I can wear my dress back to my room."

"Don't be ridiculous, (y/n)," he chuckled, slipping the shirt over her head and tucking her into his bed, "you're spending the night with me."

Her brain malfunctioned when he removed most of his clothes, climbing in next to her and pulling her to his chest. "Sleep, carina, you'll need it."

She relaxed involuntarily, as if her body was finally calling it quits after so much exertion. She let him hold her, spiraling mind slowing down at the feeling of his arms around her.

_"You're something different entirely."_

She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I wanted it to but my internet has been a bit unreliable lately! Sorry! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
